Flutter
by HeheYoshi
Summary: Elena Everett finally comes into her heritage. While she goes back to Hogwarts she meets her Mate. A boy with silver eyes and a dark future. Draco Malfoy sits at home during the summer. The day before he goes back to Hogwarts, he dreams about a girl with wings.
1. Chapter 1

Pain was all Elena Everett could think. Her mother and father sat on her bed waiting for what they knew would soon become of her. Hours into the pain, pressure was released from her upper back. It shocked Elena, and her screams soon stopped.

"Elena they're beautiful," Her mother said in awe

"Baby girl, it's over. They are very unique." Her father reassured her

Elena looked over her shoulder. Her wings were far different than anyone's she had ever seen. At the base they were a dark purple, the purple lightened until it met a soft brown at the tips. Elena quickly found a mirror. Her face, now flawless, had a pattern of lavender swirls on her flushed cheeks. Moving her hair, Elena looked at her now pointed ears. She was satisfied.

Elena stood and walked to a full length mirror, her jaw dropped. She had shrunk at least 3 inches, her body filled out, and her feet now smaller. The underneath of her long blonde hair was now lavender. Her eyes were now a gold color, whereas before were hazel; while freckles were still spread across her nose.

She studied herself, so much was different. She didn't even notice when her parents walked out. Much less, she didn't notice when a dark haired, brown eyed boy walked in.

"Lena!" Nathan yelled, "You have pretty wings."

Elena smiled down at her brother, "You'll have wings one day too"

"Are you going back to school like that?" Nathan questioned

"Nate, no one can know we are Fae. Of course I'm not going to school with my wings spread out. They'll be retracted into my back again." Elena explained

Nathan nodded, he leaned in and hugged Elena "How many more days until you have to leave?"

"One," Elena replied hugging him back "you get to come with me next year."

"I'll miss you." The small brown-eyed boy sighed

"I'll write to you every day, I promise."

Nathans eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Of course, I'll even send you picture if you want." Elena replied

Nathan, being the child he was, changed the subject. Elena and her young brother sat on her bed talking about nonsense things. For hours the brother asked many questions about school. While the tired sister answered.

Nathan fell asleep on his sisters bed. Elena kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep as well. While Nathan entered a dreamless sleep; Elena dreamed of Hogwarts, her friends, and all the hours of Quidditch practice.

While Elena and Nathan were sleeping, their parents were downstairs conversing about Elena.

"Michael, what if she doesn't find her mate?" Emma asked her husband

"She will, might not be this year even the next, but she will find him." Michael answered

"How will she know who he is?" Emma asked

"She'll dream of him, she'll dream of what separates him from everyone else." Michael answered once again

"You know he won't be Fae, he'll probably just be a wizard." Emma sighed

"I know, we are some of the last Fae. I just hope that he is good to her." Michael said gently

Their conversation went on. They spoke of Elena's future. They spoke of their past. They spoke of the few other Fae families, and the many that had been found and killed.

Fae's were not favored by many people. Including The Dark Lord. They were constantly being hunted down and killed. There were only 3 people in the world who knew the Everett's were Fae's: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin.

Elena woke up very early, 3 in the morning actually. She had been dreaming of silver eyes and a very funny smirk. Elena walked over to her closet and quickly packed her bags. The whole time she was thinking of those eyes.

3 hours later, Elena kissed her brother on the forehead and headed for platform 9 ¾. She would now be going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. But this year was different, this year she would be going as a full fae.

And boy was she ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed; his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't understand what was happening. Just this morning he was up and perfectly fine. Now he was worried about a half-blood he had always picked on.

He didn't understand what was going through his mind. He didn't understand why she was filling his every thought. He didn't understand why he sensed that she was in pain. Why should he care about her? He hated her; he had hated her from the beginning.

Elena Everett.. She occupied every corner of Draco Malfoy's brain. Suddenly, he didn't hate her. He thought that she was gorgeous. He pictured her in his head: her long blonde hair, her hazel eyes, her up-turned nose, her delicately shaped lips, even the soft freckles that covered her nose and cheeks.

Draco looked back on all the times he had hurt her, all the times he had teased her. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. If he said he was sorry would she believe him? Would she even want to speak with him?

Deep down, Draco knew the answer. Draco knew that she wouldn't forgive him. Draco knew that she wouldn't even give him a chance to talk to her. Just the thought of her hatred toward him broke him down. He felt completely worthless.

Tomorrow was coming to fast. He would have to face her. He would have to see her on the train; she would be just as beautiful as ever. He knew that she would avoid him.

He sat and thought for hours. Pain crept up his spine; it slightly distracted Draco from his thoughts. The pain became more intense. Eventually, Draco couldn't think, he couldn't remember anything; he didn't even know his name the pain was so intense.

The pain stopped and Draco passed out. To his displeasure, his sleep was defiantly not dreamless. He dreamt of Elena. He dreamt of all the times he had hurt her. Draco couldn't bear what he saw in his dreams.

At about 5:30, Draco woke up. He was already packed for Hogwarts. He walked to his dresser and picked out clothes to wear.

Twenty-five minutes later, Draco walked down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed. After Draco ate, he apparated himself to Platform 9 ¾. Draco quickly found a compartment and waited for Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy.

While waiting, that same girl filled his thoughts. Oddly enough, he was ready for fifth year. He was ready to make a certain Gryffindor fall in love with him.

Draco heard the compartment door open. He didn't look up, he suspected it was Blaise or Pansy. Instinctively he commanded, "Sit."

"Malfoy, I'm not your dog." A soft angelic voice stated

Draco looked up, it was Elena. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Elena looked confused "The infamous Malfoy heir is apologizing. Did hell just freeze over?" Elena's tone was mocking

"Elena, I'm sorry for torturing you all those years. But, I don't think hell has frozen over yet."

"I just can't believe that. For no apparent reason you have hated me." She looked up into Draco's eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked with sincerity in his voice

"Um, actually I- I must be going. But before I do, did anything odd happen yesterday?" Elena questioned, fear in her eyes

"Actually, yes. Right between my shoulder blades there was a horrifying pain. All I could think about was something very," Draco paused thinking his words over "lovely."

Elena's breath caught, "Oh, well um, I-I'm very sorry to hear about that."

Draco expected Elena to leave. But instead, she walked toward him.

"You and I will be in this compartment alone. We have some things to discuss. I hope this is okay with you." Elena said sitting across from Draco

Draco nodded and put a charm on the room. No one outside this compartment could get in or hear what was said. "It's fine with me. The room is charmed; no one can hear or get in."

"Good, because what we are talking about is extremely important." Elena said

"I'll listen," Draco said

"No, you will agree. You have to agree." Fear washed over Elena's face

"I can't promise that."

A tear dropped from Elena's eye, "You have to agree. I don't want to die."

At the mention of death Draco looked up at her. He couldn't let her die. "I'm listening." Was all Draco said.

Elena looked at him hopefully "Have you heard of Fae?"

Draco's jaw dropped as he put the pieces together.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sat in front of Draco. She was about to tell him everything. She was almost positive that he was her mate.

"Have you heard of Fae?"

Draco's mouth fell open. Elena was guessing he had. Maybe he was even putting everything together. She sat patiently waiting for his answer.

She saw Draco's brows furrow. He was most likely thinking very hard. Who knew the Malfoy heir actually had a brain. Elena giggled to herself.

"Yes I have. Now what are you laughing about?" Draco suddenly snapped

Elena's mood suddenly went from happy and carefree, to sad. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking to myself and didn't realize that I laughed out loud.."

"Oh. So what were you saying about Fae's?" Draco questioned

"Fae's have a soulmate. Well everyone has a soulmate, but it is more apparent with a Fae. Fae mates will feel the wings coming out of their backs of their partner Fae. After they feel the electrifying pain from the wings, they quickly fall into a dream filled sleep. They will dream of their Fae mate. Most of the time they had been thinking about them hours before the transformation actually happened." Elena stopped briefly to catch her breath.

"Why are you telling mr this?" sighed Draco

"You know exactly why I'm telling you this." Elena said seriously "Now let me finish, I still have to tell you about the Fae side.

"As you wish," Draco smirked, his voice full of sarcasm

Elena knew he hated her. But why did he have to do this to her right now. If he rejected her she would slowly die. That was the way the whole soulmate thing worked.

Draco must have seen the sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry, please continue. I'd like to know what you are getting at."

"Oh, okay. From the view of a Fae, the change is extremely painful. The wings is by far the worst part. But after the change is over and the Fae falls asleep they dream of the key things in their mate. Such as: hair color, eye color, sometimes even name. They wake up in the morning in hope to find their mate and explain all of the things the mate had gone through the night before. Hoping their mate won't reject them." Elena continued explaining

"What happens if the mate rejects the Fae?" Draco asked cautiously

"The Fae slowly dies. It's very painful. The Fae starts losing weight, then her eyes change back to normal, the pattern on her cheeks fade away, eventually her wings crumble and her life force goes with them." Elena says slowly

"Elena, who is you're mate?" though Draco knew the answer, he asked anyway

"You are, and if you know what's good for you, don't tell your parents or Voldemort." Elena answered quickly

Draco nodded, "I won't reject you. But we do things my way."

"No, we will not. We do things my way. I have to get to know you." Elena snapped

"Get to know me, then do things my way." Draco compromised

"Some things your way, some mine." Elena bargained

"Fine, I want to know some things about you" Draco sighed

Elena's face scrunched up, "Like what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Elena had never actually thought about what her favorite color was. She sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about it. "Silver grey, what's yours?"

"Hazel," he answered quickly

Elena decided that she would ask a question also, it couldn't hurt, "What's your favorite song?"

"I don't have one," he answered

"Why not?"

"I just don't listen to much music." Draco replied

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Elena said to herself

About an hour later, Draco blurted out, "We're almost at Hogwarts, I change if I were you."

Blood rushed to Elena's face. But she quickly taunted him, "If you do I will."

"Hmm, okay." Draco said while unbuttoning his jeans.

Elena quickly looked away. She didn't think he'd actually start changing. Now she would have to put her uniform on in here with him.

"What, have you never seen someone change before?" Draco asked

"Nope," Elena replied turning her head back toward Draco. The little shit didn't have a shirt on. It was a nice view though.

"It's not nice to stare." Draco taunted

"That's never stopped you." Elena threw right back.

"Oh just get changed!" Draco said louder than necessary, while putting a shirt on.

Elena smirked, "Whatever you say,"

Elena slipped her shirt over her head and her skinny jeans off her hips. She turned around and grabbed her uniform. She quickly put it on and sat down.

Elena hadn't paid attention to Draco. She had actually forgotten he was there. She bent down and fixed her socks and kept her shoes off. Elena leaned back and started singing.

Whether Elena knew it or not, Draco was listening to her sing. A Fae's song could put anyone in a trance. That's exactly what it was doing to Draco.

Elena's voice was soft and slow "I wanna be next to you and watch you while you sleep

Holding you, lost inside, every breath you breathe

I don't wanna live a day without you, I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy, I don't wanna live a day without you, I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy

One minute more, a thousand years, it's all the same to me

Cause I'm incomplete, and i need you more, with every breath I breathe."


End file.
